


[Podfic] A Little Help

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of stoatsandwich's 'A Little Help' He's where he belongs, trying very, very hard to be good.





	[Podfic] A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672078) by [stoatsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/pseuds/stoatsandwich). 



Title: A Little Help

Author: stoatsandwich  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:10:29  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/A%20Little%20Help.mp3)

 

Song used is 'A Little Help From My Friends (Beatles Cover)' by Holly Henry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [stoatsandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/pseuds/stoatsandwich) for permission, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!


End file.
